The Story Behind Bakura
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: Yugi Moto didn't know what to expect of his friend, Bakura. He never knew what to deal with him, but when things turn out for the worst, it's up to Yugi to discover his secret... especially his own Yami... [Disclaimer: The following story is full of angst, tragedy, and mystery... This is before Yu-Gi-Oh! Memoirs', "Why Can't I Forget You?". Read at your own discretion.]
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Voice

_**Author's Note:** Greetings, Yu-Gi-Oh! fans... and welcome to my first arc... "The Story Behind Bakura". Now, before you begin... The following story comes in **three** arcs. Along with this story, there will be these two arcs... "The Tragedy Of Bakura" and "The Tale Beneath Bakura". This is the **first** part... so bare with me. I am starting with this on purpose... for the following story is based on **Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters**. The story you're about to read... will amuse you... maybe even... scare you a little. So, I am leaving this as a warning..._

_Disclaimer - The following story is full of **angst** and **tragedy**. This story contains vital information about **Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters**. **This is told in first person point of view... directly from Bakura... or more likely, Yami Bakura's POV.**_

_Within this content, you will find this familiar... and yet... This is an additional content. It's known to be a **reprise version**, but... with a certain **twist of events**. So... with that said... **The story starts in season 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh!.** The story begins in the start on **Episode 18** and from the manga, **Volume 6 (Battle 49)**, of **Season 0**. It is combined... but again... bare with me on it. There was **hidden time gaps** from the manga **and** the anime television series... but please know that I am... doing this as a **filler** to the tale... but maybe... more than just for fun..._

_So... Let us begin..._

* * *

**_The Story Behind Bakura _**

_**Summary: **Yugi Moto didn't know what to expect of his friend, Bakura. He never knew what to deal with him, but when things turn out for the worst, it's up to Yugi to discover his secret... especially his own Yami..._

[_Disclaimer: The following story is full of angst, tragedy, and mystery... This is before Yu-Gi-Oh! Memoirs', "Why Can't I Forget You?". Read at your own discretion._]

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Mysterious Voice_

_"...Where am I? What happened to me...? Where exactly am I...?"_

"...Where were you?! I was just looking for some cards... but... Have I... yet to know who you're looking for?" A boy... spoke within the inside of my heart. "...Where are you going?" I sensed the boy that scowled. It was like no other... to him as the other boy that searches. "...Where are you going?" The boy exclaimed again... and chased after the boy with a certain... item. The man took him and grabbed his sides... and shouted, "...Hey! Yug! Quit it, man! What's wrong with you?!"

"...You know what? I just wish my friend actually sees me!" The boy... with the item spoke in a whine. It was simply an item that he used for his... latest shadow game. _Within his hand, it was something roundish and unknown... but where have I seen it? Have I seen it before?_ "...Why won't you care?!"

"...Maybe I don't know... but I wish you leave that puzzle all alone..." an older like man scolded at him. _He seemed familiar... but why though? Why is he familiar?_ "...Why must you be this senile at some... game after we told you to stop?!" He then sighed as well. "...Never mind... I mustn't ask at all about my grandson..."

I then... awoke from my slumber... and looked around me.

I looked left to right blankly.

I was in a place that was... dark and even so... familiar.

It was... the Domino apartments.

I sighed with utmost... heaving. I just went in another point in life... but by someone. _Who is he and why? What is he and why is he... asking about some friend? What is he and what is his name?_

I have been in a place that's so... in a world full of sad strangers... I have not been this senile and so sadistic in ever of my history. I couldn't stay away from that boy... for two full weeks and I heard him ever since his beginnings... with a certain item. The item was given by his grandfather... and he finds it his only like treasure. Within the room, I knew he was a little out of order and so off like... but who am I to think he will seek for me? Who am I that he is that way? Who is he and why is he involved with an item I knew? What is he and why must he constantly be bothering my life... since he first assembled it?

I have not been this full about my own business... in so many years. It was like I never been through this... in my own lifetime as I... shrouded myself into the darkest known of my years. I couldn't refrain at all with my known actions... but I knew it was no avail. I couldn't withstand anyone ever since I was about in Domino. Since the beginning, I was a man that couldn't be comfortable living in a flat... but with such kind gestures. I was a man that couldn't say another word, but then... I was a little self aware as I live with others amongst this earth. I was certainly a man that wanted everything to be right and... not so wrong.

I couldn't recalled the days that I was in youth... but then... When in doubt, I was always a man to choose of a choice to obtain... and yet, with such... I cannot obtain of such within this room. I couldn't obtain within my own room as I continued listening to the sounds of my... beating like heart. Within my heart, I couldn't withhold my standing position... I couldn't hold my own breathing and my dead... like form. I couldn't stand anymore with such intrusions... as the boy kept yelling at his own friend and grandfather. The way they were wasn't completely so out of line... but only their squabbles. It was a simple like game... although with such a consequence that happened earlier.

In the present time within, I was always a man to choose over such friends... and yet, I couldn't withhold my own... faults and my difficult trials as I sat in contemplation about the things I foreseen... from the far part of the distant future. Within the room, I was being asleep within my table and I was a man that cannot stop cleaning my kitchen counters... but then, my Hikari told me to wait for him to come back from after school. My Hikari attends a school known as Domino High School... and he was a man that couldn't stop studying. Ever since he started being within a school... He simply wanted to get a high intuition payment for such job choosing... but, with such desperation. He wanted to find a place for himself... yet, with such overwhelmed enthusiasm. When he first became a man to go for school, he was reluctant to take a place to stay... and so... I was among this home ever since we... moved to stay in.

Within the days of our early, I couldn't help, but be precautious. I was precautious about my certain own surroundings that kept me conundrum in thought. Just like so... and yet... With such sympathy and remorse, I couldn't be this senile ever since we moved upon the city of Domino. As I was being within a busy like country, there were certain explanations to this all and wonder who I was... more than my Hikari... Ryo Bakura. At first, it was just the boy himself, with no sense of remorse and so much unknown questions... but as weeks passed off, I couldn't hide away forever. I was remained as a man that cannot give such certain answers as well. I was only a man that needed such life and such meaningful reasons to live for.

Within my doubts, I was only a man to care and for trust... but... Within this, I was just... a man that needed his time and space... and yet, with such... difficulty... in my very own life. I couldn't always say that I was man to cuddle and accepted such mockery in life... and yet, I wouldn't say I was always this senile everyday. I just couldn't withstand my latest intrusion of my life... From the boy... with one of the seven treasures of the mystical Millennium Items... The Millennium Puzzle. The boy was a mystery to me just so little... but I knew who he was... It was none other than the boy that's name...

...Yugi Moto.

The boy that's name Yugi wasn't as pleased about his known latest whining... as he sent a word within the Millennium Puzzle. He tried to figure who was within, but to no certain response. For five months, he tried to decipher if there was a friend within... and he wished from the puzzle to actually give him his certain like wish. He wished for friends to obtain... but... Although with such wish, he was a little in disappointment about what he received instead of that specific wish. He was throughly displeased and he tried to find a man to look... but not a woman to be within for relationship. As he continued to find the man he seeks, there was no way I could avoid at such... desperate measures. He wondered about a man... that was... kept within...

...A man within a connection to the Millennium Puzzle.

The man that was within was none other...

... than a man from another part of a different like item.

Yugi Moto... searched with such desperation and might for the certain friend... for five months in total... and as the days went by... He decided to find the further parts of his puzzle...

...and then, it resulted within my way.

The boy couldn't refrain or struggled within anymore... and I couldn't prevented the interference anymore... and so...

...It remained to be that _I_ was it.

I gave another sigh. I couldn't say another word from it... about my certain latest vision... and I shook my head with such remorse. _What must I do as he continues with such actions? What must I do as he constantly interferes for two whole hours?_

As I went away towards the kitchen, I couldn't say as to why I used to be within my own doubts and failures, but I knew that it was no good... at least, for me personally. It was no good to me that he was being... this annoying and such revoke. I couldn't remained to do a single thing of cleaning as I blankly took the rag by the counter. I began to wipe the counter from where I last stopped on... and frowned darkly.

_Why couldn't I remain in solitude about my life everyday? What must I do as I live with such interference?_

I started growling upon something from afar part of my mind... the part of my mind that could hear the distant future. There were certain voices among certain parts that I was able to hear within... as I heard the latest sounds of tapping and such at times a bit mute. I couldn't with take another listen in... as I cleaned the counter roughly and hard.

_What is this and why must I hear someone besides I? Who is there and why must I be this content in some way of telling of such a tale to give? If only I knew as to why I am hearing this all... like a sense deja vu. What is this and why must I be within such life?_

I remained still and took the rag to hang on the post. I then looked upon the counters... and smiled in full satisfaction. _Well, at least I'm done..._ I thought with a smirk. _At least I've finished my cleaning and could head for bedtime. _I stretched and yawned loudly. _At least I was finished before tomorrow... _I yawned with ache._ I was used to the fact that I was thinking to myself... but then... again, I was just looking for this certain like reason. It was better that I was... working and listening from the far part of my mind..._

I scratched my sides and left the kitchen. In the earlier points, I was managing my own cleaning for a certain friend that Ryo wanted to invite. _He simply made a new friend that was... ambitious to learn about who I was... and for who I am. I was certain to make a good preparation for the friend... but do I know what friend? I guess I was a little overwhelmed and still a little... curious as well._ I simply headed towards the room of my own... and slumped against the chair. I then drummed my fingers with such... desire. _I couldn't wait until the person actually arrive... for that person will enjoy my meals._

I stood up and gave another yawn... and sat in another chair by my certain familiar laptop. I lifted it up and simply checked my emails with a sigh. In a quick session, I shut it and sat there still, frowning once more. _What am I that he wanted as such for me?_ I thought with a scowl. _What am I that I could be within my walls? I just knew who he was for some time... but I knew he will someday remember me... more than usual. I guess I could head for bedtime._

I sighed and slumped against my sheets that were cleaned. I then stared upon the blank like and yet, dark like wall. It was rather late and I couldn't resist to stay awake more. I closed my eyes. _It was like I... __I couldn't stay within my own boundaries or even my own ways as I... heard the voice from within the complication of the puzzle... _

_To be precise, the Millennium Puzzle:_

_"...What was that...? Who was there... listening to me? Is that... a new friend...?"_ Spoke the voice from inside... deep in my own heart. _Why is he looking for me and why? Who is he for what he is? "...Where... is that... friend I'm looking for?"_

I opened my eyes... and simply... shook my head at his simple wonderments. _What is he and why must he always do this everyday since the puzzle was first assembled? Why is he bothering over my ways like before?_

—{o}—

_"...Where is he? Grandpa, have you seen... a man that I want?"_ Yugi said with a ponder. _"...Have you seen a man that was in the puzzle?"_

_"...What do you mean?" _The man asked with a very... lost wonder. _"...What do you mean a man that you seek for?"_ He scratched his head in loss. _"...and I thought you forgot your lunch. Here..."_ He gave a sandwich to him and he frowned in a pout. _"...Make sure you eat it or your mom will not give another for you."_

...

I then awoke again with a look... on my face. I then made myself to arise. _What am I exactly that he was always a man to eat alone? What is he that he hates sandwiches? He must be a man that likes to eat some assumptions..._

I stretched and made a move towards the living room. I sat upon the couch as I heard the voice further and closer... As I kept myself to just remained on the spot... I was not daring to make sudden movements... even no matter how much his voice echoed in my ears. _I couldn't stop hearing anything about his talk with his grandfather for five whole hours about some man... What is it with him and why? What is he and how can he be this nutty over some sandwich? What is it with him that he lies about taking his mother's making sandwich? What is it with him and why must he hate it?_

I sighed, heading into the kitchen. _It was like I couldn't focus well from his constant behavior as he talks with his family. What is it with him and how can he be this way to them? I just knew it was always the same again and again... but what am I? Who am I that I am a man to see his point of view? What am I to myself that he wants to be noticed? What is his problem and why? I wonder if he likes any other friend besides bothering me..._

_"...Where is he? Where is that friend? Hey... Grandpa, where is he? Have you seen him? Why won't you find him?"_ Yugi asked with such whimper. _"...Why won't you tell me why I heard his voice?"_

_"...What do you mean?" _The grandfather asked with such curiosity. _"...What is wrong with you and why must you care about some man?!"_ He shook his head at this. _"...I mustn't think you wanted him too much... Maybe you should go to school now... Go on now. Take care."_

...

I couldn't say another word as the man said his farewells at his grandson. He then spoke one more word before it faded...

_"...Have a nice time..."_

...

It was then the puzzle remained in silence.

I shook my head at this sudden intrusion from what I overheard. I couldn't reply to the man that I overheard from within... and I simply lowered my head... with such guilt. I was mad with myself at what I heard.

_What is it with me and him? Who is he and why must he always be within my own heart? I just knew it was not just a plain hearing... but I must be cautious. I just can't... __I just can't believe that he... Yugi Moto... wanted to search for me all over again... but I knew that it was no avail for him at all. He must be wondering about a man that's around... but why must it be me? I couldn't help, but let him just... __I just let him spoke within the atmosphere, but I knew it wasn't what he had in mind. He must be in disappointment like before... but I knew he's looking for me._

_I just couldn't... __I just couldn't give an answer at all as he continues to speak inside endlessly... and I just... let him be. What am I entirely that he hates the sudden blockage from me? What am I that I am a man to listen to what he seeks? I just knew it was always the same... and yet, __I couldn't say... another word from within the puzzle or even ponder to myself... Yet, I couldn't recall the fact on a late November night..._

_—{o}—_

_It was only November 17th yesterday... and I just couldn't stop overhearing some other sounds besides him._ _I couldn't stop hearing other sounds and I just wish I knew where the sources within... my room... that my Hikari left for me. I guess in __a way, my Hikari said that he wanted me to... rest in the spare room... for he was..._

_...split in a two complicated like body... and even, I never even had to ask as such... from him directly._

_"...You could stay here... until I find another person. But for now, I want you to stay within or anything you like besides this room," my Hikari explained with a look... that seemed sincere. "...I was going to leave... but I need you to stay within... but for now, I knew you need to stay in this room temporarily... because... I need your master bedroom for something else. For now, I need to see someone besides you."_

_"...Why do I need to?" I asked in a raised eyebrow. "...What makes you say you should have me here? What are you?" I added in a reflected look._

_"...Just please..." he begged in pleading. "...Just please stay here and I'll... return with that friend."_

_Before long, __I wasn't managing as to why I heard a certain sound... that made me... shed a tear in my eyes the following after. If only I knew... and __I wonder... what could it be... If only I knew and to wonder... __I wonder as to why this is happening to me so sadly and so... full of happiness somewhere in time... Yet... Why must it be that I never... knew as to why... it hurts my feelings as I slept alone and not in my bedroom? What am I exactly for hearing other things? It was always the same and always as ever... the routine I've made for me and him... but I... I never thought possible... that I would be this happy in future time... If only I..._

_I then sobbed within the sheets in solitude. I couldn't remained inside my heart and even my mind. If only I knew and wish... __I just wish I knew as to why I never thought that the day would come... that I would be pleased in this life... __If only I knew as to why I never dreamed that specific day that it would be... something that I forgotten forever. If I knew as to what it was... would it be... that I'll have my story solved out? Would I truly be happy if I had that day all over again... this time, in another life comparing to this tragedy? Would it be better or just a dream that I heard and foreseen?_

_"...If only I knew what should be done and why this continues..." I weeped in the sheets. "...I just knew it was all for the sake of my... life again."_

_As the days carried on, it makes me wonder... as to why it happened... I just knew it was always a dream... that I would be happy. I knew it was just a dream to hold forever... and yet..._

_I wish I knew as to why it's happening... and why I never knew what's to come in my own wake..._

_If only I knew what would happen to me and my fate..._

_—{o}—_

_"...Where were you before? Where am I and why must I be this... person in life? Where am I and why...?" I spoke in muttering within my own surroundings. _

_Within the surroundings, it was nothing, but black and darkness within miles. I couldn't see a thing within and tried to seek for a light. I then murmured under my breath and scowled a little. "Where am I and why? Where am I and why must I be within the dark? Why couldn't I see within the walls?"_

_I then... heard something that brought a shed of light. It was like it responded to my voice and I shielded myself that shined from upward. I then... heard another sound that flashed something black from afar._

_I scowled and simply shuffled my feet towards it. As I walked towards it, there was certain questions within my heart. What is that? What is that known black? I wonder... what could that be? But why... must it really be seen before me? Whatever that was, I must find a way out of here... but maybe... It's not that bad from what that is._

_If only I knew what it was and why I've seen it before me... but then... again, what must I think that I am a man to learn from curiosity? What must I think that it was something to get me out? Could it be something that's unknown? What could it be doing within the light? Could there be a reason? But maybe... I should come cautiously..._

_I made my way towards the direction of the other light spotlighting the concealed like black. With every step I made, my heart was acting unwell and full of... determination. As it got closer, the bed from what it appeared... __was not... as it seemed, for some reason, a bed that was like comparing... to the bedroom I was once in. I then felt my heart giving a pull... and I clutched my chest with my hand. I twitched upon this suddenly. It was like an ache to my heart... like it was in pain. Why must it hurt for some reason? Why does my heart gave out like it died?_

_What could be the reason within that black shined out case? I know I've seen as such things, but could it be that someone is within? And yet, I wonder as to why it's there and it shed light to it... but maybe... I'm just having another vision... Maybe it's just a dream and not so out of line... Whoever it was, it's causing my heart to ache and twist out... Could it be it caused something in a connection to my heart? But why though?_

_I began to mutter and slowly... made a touch of fingers towards the case. I narrowed skeptically. "...Why is that...? Why is that case actually hurting my heart? I wonder... who is this and why? Who is that within that bed?" What is this? Why must it be that it...? I slowly made an action to pushed the cover of the case, sliding it carefully. As I done so, I realized my efforts slowly revealed the un-identified identity. I bravely peeked at the face._

_My eyes... widened in horror._

_What?! What is...?!_

_It was not who I exactly thought. I thought it was a person, a person of another that I'll see soon to die... but it wasn't._

_It was..._

_...identified as..._

_...I._

_—{o}—_

_I awoke from my slumber and sobbed... in grief and very hysterically. It was like I wish for no more or even a wish for an end. I wanted to sob endlessly in tears of woes and misery. What is this and why couldn't I foresee another life ahead instead of this? What kind of cruelty as this as always? If only I knew as to wonder what should be done... I just __wish I knew as to why I was... a man that lives among others upon this life and next... and why I am a man with ambitions and intentions of my own. Could I be a man that needs a life after all?_

_I continued rocking back and forth... continuously sobbing within. I couldn't remained to lying upon the bed and I zoned blankly... feeling dead. What cruelty is this for me and why? What sort of life given me as such? I just only knew it was..._

_...the funeral of my life..._

_...forever._

_—{o}—_

I shook out of my memory and teared sadly with a sniff. _What is wrong with me and the way I lived my life? What sort of life given this as I said before? I should have known this would turned out to be..._

As I thought this, I then... felt an interruption that angered me... It was... a sudden hit to my head. The hit made my conundrum ached in pain. I made a bad hiss... and simply whacked my head in agony. I almost felt like to howl and screech in misery. All I knew was that it wasn't meant to be exactly ordinary... and I knew it was my suffering. Everyday of my life, I questioned the why's and even the things that occurred in my lifetimes... and yet... with such... interceptions and inflictions that would offended me... whether larger or not... I cannot deny the certain questions that I always kept and holed in to myself.

_Could it really be that I deserve of such... along with the gifts that was given from my birth? Could it be that I need, at least, a decent life? I wish I knew as to why it happens... and yet... There were times that I couldn't prevent as such... or even to tell who it was and the cause, but I knew I was being assaulted... mentally and sadly... throughout the day and night... as I live like others. What kind of life that I... received and do I deserve, at least, this all? Do I need to ask myself as usual? Must I really live another time and the after? What must I do as I live in amongst them each?_

_And yet..._

_Within the life I had of such, I sometimes get hurt physically and mentally in life after the next... even if it is within simple words of insult from others. I couldn't say within the words about such that were involved or to point upon fingers... and yet, what sort of life must I be under? Why must life be this cold upon me everyday whether asleep or not? I just wish it cannot be this... and why it happens so... traumatizing. Could I be... this perplexed about this all in the life I always face? Why must I bother from this all... since my beginnings? I cannot recall how it should be... and how time could fly fast and not... at times so quick. How can I be... within this life..._

_...and simply go on even more?_

_I admit that I was... a man that loves to have... his own lifetime, but I knew otherwise than this. Why must I be within a life of such mix and unknown? How could I be this senile as always... every waking day? I was actually... __I was actually a man that needed a person so little as such like... a friend that could listen well... but I knew it wasn't an easy way of life. It wasn't that easy to me within a wish... but I cannot say that everyone was indeed a little off like. If only I knew as to why I had as such of a misery and woes to cry for... but I knew it wasn't that perfect. I knew in my heart it wasn't always a picture to remember so fondly... and yet... I have livened although it seems to be in fragments._

_With such a life, there were certain things I wish to walk among the wires... _

_I wish I knew what it is with me or them... or even my brother... but deep down, what is it with me and the way I treated them? What have I done as for who I am and why? What can I be as such of a man that lives... although it seems I was one of the gods? What am I as a man that is known as Horus pagan? What am I to myself that I am a Yami... for my Hikari? __Who am I a bit that I'm known as "Yami Bakura"? Am I some sort of man to be... this sadistic and so... heart of a less? What man am I to others or even... the boy known as Yugi Moto?_

It was like I couldn't say my ways and thoughts further from others that I heard within my mind... and there were certain like questions in whispers as I took a tissue from the box, cleaning my sniffling nose. With a blow upon the tissue, I couldn't help... but cry in sadness. Deep down, I knew I was telling something that was one day a tale to give out... but who would have thought I've done so? Who am I that I will be able to say who I'm like? I guess there were nothing to say at the least... like I was upon some spotlight. I simply dried my eyes and scowled.

I couldn't help... but heard certain questions among the future... part of my head. Within the stream of time... I was dazed upon as such about people who were in silence.

The questions were way out of lines as follows:

_Could I be a man that loves just himself?_

_Who am I as the fact of being a man as Yami Bakura?_

_Who am I... Who am I that I am what they speak that I'm... some villain in a guess?_

_What man says you are the one to be one of the gods?_

I then... scowled harder and narrowed my brows.

For some reason... It wasn't that way exactly.

I was not that way intentionally, but only a man that has a reason for himself. I was yet to know the truth behind my tale... and I was the only one to see the truths and the lies that I buried myself within...

In a way of explanation, I was a man that had certain intentions and truths from inside. I was a certain man that was always a man that dreams of life... and a purpose of my own... but what are friends for me? What are they really that they wanted me to have their friendship? I was a man that cannot say to be a bit loyal and full in trust... but.. I sometimes could be... on some condition. I was a man that needed as such friends to love... but what is it with me or others? What am I to... do with such like Yugi?

All in all, for certain reasonable words, I was yet to know the truth and the lies... from some others. I was a man that could accepted a bit of friendship... and yet, with such terms and requests to give. In history, I was a man that can't obtain such friends... but so enforced. I was a little less about it due to considerations... and as time went away, I was a man that needed as such and used to it all. Within the course, I knew that, one day, I was going to be a little... devastated for my choice of actions... even if it's for my sake. I couldn't draw back at others as I went in time... for I was... I was yet to be within the walls of my own and to protect everything I hold dearly... It was then I realized that life wasn't turned out up to this day.

I simply sighed and lazed against the sofa. I simply stared upward at the ceiling. _What sort of __way is this for me? What man or woman knows me in life like this? Do I know who could... understand my doubts and feelings everyday of my life? I just wish I knew who to turn to and why must I... cry in my shrouding thoughts? Everyday, I wish I knew who I was as always... but do I know already? Do I know as if I knew who I am?_

I then... shut my eyes again. _How can I live to tell the tale about him? Just what am I as always? What must I do as I listened to him? What must I do as I listen within the Millennium Puzzle? He just simply enforced for me to listen in, but why though? How could I live this point after he found me? __I guess I was... a trapped man that remained in solitude for life and for my own self hard life._

_I was... a man that couldn't withstand his own life, but why must I ask? Why must I ask about who I was? Why must I... lie in the soil of my... burial? I just wish I knew what's there for me... and what's in the other side... but I knew it was fruitless and hopeless. What must I do as I continue to enrage about my life and hate it all? Why must I lie in the sofa... as I rest my body in a wake... of something with lies around me? I just wish I knew who I am... but I knew it was true that I can't find my way out._

_I guess I was a man that couldn't obtain anything right... no matter how hard I go. I guess I was... a man that can't withstand his own... lifetime. I was exactly a man that needed something outside of this all, but why must I do anything to prevent the strange outcomes everywhere I go? Why do I bother after all I've been through? I guess I am... a man that needs a little more at ease and a better life... yet... Could I... be able to? Could I really have a life that I wanted? I guess I am a man to live on my own... and my Hikari was very kind enough to care... even just a little._

_Should I be... grateful at all for this life that its... given me? What am I as I listen to those around me? What part exactly is it that I heard even myself? I admit that I wanted such things... and yet... __I am a man that wants such... nice pure friendship, but I'm not always a sour like man or even... a selfish and cruel like one. I wasn't always this nice sometimes... but I have certain... issues and problems. I could be someone to lend, but must I... be this senile about everything around me? Why must I bother about such things and just let them be? Could I really be this calm maybe a lot longer?_

_It seems so sad and cruel as I said... but who could I be as always? Should I really be this way over my own actions?_

_Yet..._

_What must I do as lay in this... coffin of death... besides upon this couch that's so comfortable?_ _What must I do as I remained trapped within the casket? I just wish I knew who I'm like and why... I am a certain man that needs someone to know this truth..._ _Why must I... always be this alone? Why must I be... this alone in the dark parts of my mind? I guess it's hard to decipher the clues... but I am with such wonder. __I guess I am a man that wanted to find the solution to my life... but must I... be a man that can't dream it to be over?_

_What must I do as I lay in bed for this nightmare to end? I just wish I knew what I want as usual and I need someone besides... myself. I am certain that I will find a way out of the darkness... but I need somebody for myself... Could I really be just alone or am I... just thinking I am? I guess it was hard in my beginnings, but I need some assurance... from the past... present... and future of my own. I was a man that wanted a life to have... but I knew it was a price to pay... and I should have known that this wasn't my feelings to be within... the dark part of my mind... Could I be a man that wish for life and beyond? Is this really how it's intended to be?_

_If only I knew what to do and what to settle for... but I wish I was a man to depend for others... but could I be... relying everything I hold dear to my words of my own advice? What must I do as lie in this black shroud of my body? I just wish I had anyone besides me... but I need a way to live better and be stronger... What must I do as I live in a life that has no one to care? What must I do as I live for nothing... but hatred in myself? I guess I am a man in my own words... but must I... really depend on them forever? What must I do that I can't relive to tell the story that I'm under? I guess... it was just all plotted and in a set of events..._

_I suppose I was... a man that can't relive anything in life... and now... I am a man that needed some time to get some sleep... and..._

_...A way to find a friend that could be true._

—{o}—

_In the course of events, I guess I was a man in my own life, but I knew more than that. I was a man that couldn't feel that I need someone on my own. I was actually a man in deep thoughts... but in deep... depths of my mind. What is there for me and why? What is there and how can I face the world? I guess I was alone and didn't had anyone, but my only Hikari... and some small friends that wanted me to have their friendship. But are they really my only friends in this life? Is there anyone I know or who should I trust?_

_I suppose I was... a man that needed a person in help... but just so little. I was actually a man of my own words... but I was a man that could stand harder than others. But there was one thing that puts me to the ground and the worst challenge of my life: Whether I survive or even die out of it. It was like I couldn't mention this to anyone and why must I always be this alone... but I knew it would cause a great panic to this life. I was actually a man that couldn't stop thinking of a way out in solo... but what can I do? What must I do as I live... in this earth like others? What can I do as I lay within the pits of shadows and full of lies that suffocates my body entirely?_

_I was a man that can't withstand the days as it approaches the upcoming... but what must I do that I can't save myself or anyone at all? What must I do as I lay in this life that I'm caged inside and trapped in this realm that's reality? I guess I can't deny that I am a man that needs a place to live for or even to stay for... but I can't deny that others always depend on me... even in secret. I mustn't let my life drain me away, but what must I do as lie inside my own heart and even wish for this life to be better? I just wish I knew who I am and why I... must face this alone... once again, every single lifetime. I mustn't let it slip by me, but yet... What must I do as I lie in loneliness and despair? I was nothing to anyone at first, but what makes a difference... at least, for them?_

_I guess I was nothing... in the beginnings of my days, just being a man that hides everything in life and surrounded with nothing, but secrets that uphold the inevitable truth of them all. I was nothing to their lives, but am I... really nothing for them although I didn't intended to be that noticeable? I was just a man that loves the certain things in life, but what am I? Who am I as I lie in this den of darkness? What am I as I lie in this pit that is my faults? I just wish I knew what I should do for it. I just wish I have the world less on my face... and less of the weight on my shoulders. I should have known that this is how I face this life._

_I should have known that this ends my life in total darkness and the worst life that it received me. Why must the gods gave me this life like that in the beginning? What must I do as I lie in this so called world? I just wish I knew who anyone is and what they are. What am I as I just... suffer the worst prediction that will forcefully happen to me? I just wish I knew who I can turn for, but I can't... I can't seem to feel anything for me or others... I must stay strong, but can I really? Can I really face the world and live like this forever?_

_If only I knew what should be done as I... heard the voice in my ears... again..._

_"...I'm so sad within... but... Who's there? Hello? Where are you...?" The voice spoke softly in the puzzle. "...Where is that friend?"_

_"...Yugi... What are you doing?" Asked the man that was... by the counter. It was another different like voice. "...Time for bed. Let's go."_

_"...But dad... I want my friend! I want to hear him more!" Yugi whined sadly. "...Please?"_

_"...Yugi... Bed. Now."_

_"...Fine."_

_..._

I awoke from my sleep. I shook my head against the arm of the sofa. "...If only I knew what I should do about it..." I muttered under my breath. "...If only I knew what I can do as well."

I closed my eyes and heard the voice... once again...

_"...I feel... that I'm... losing my only hope... Please, someone help..." the voice continued in a yell. "...Where... Where are you? Could you be... my friend? I wonder who was there saying those words... Mom, can I be with my friend? Please?"_

_"...Yugi... Bedtime. Let's go. Go to bed. Now!"_

...

I couldn't remained within the chair anymore... and I headed towards the spare room. I spoke in a muttering.

"...I guess I am a man that's alone..." I muttered again... heading towards the bed. I slept less throughout the night and pondered alone... until the day breaks. As I slept less, I started muttering to myself in the blankets. "I was rather a man that couldn't stay in the lines of truth and lies... but I am a certain man that listens... no matter how hard... If only he knew as to why I am by myself... but I now know that he... can't leave me alone."

_As I awake by this, I feel that... my tale about who I am... and who I was in identity as "Yami Bakura"... was starting to unravel. I admit I was a man that needed his life to be put together in a better way... but I need some help... at least, a better one than anything in life... in all my lifetimes. _

_For the last 5,000 years of my life, I was just a man without telling this all. _

_But now... I guess it's time to tell this all straight on. _

_My journey... is only just the beginning._

_My journey with Yugi Moto and his friends are only just..._

_...within my own grasp and so, it begins._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **And that brings the start of... "The Story Behind Bakura". I am a certain man that never told this before... but be cautious in the next chapter... in... **Chapter 2**. Make sure to bring something warm for your heart... in the next... because... In this tale, I will let you off as a forewarning that this... **ISN'T** what you think... and it's **not** a good tale to bring out. Bare with me that I'm a sad man to tell this all... and until next time, I shall give you more. Farewell... and have a nice day._


	2. Chapter 2: Within The Night

_**Author's Note: **The following story contains **setbacks** and certain **vital information** to give out... Be aware that you shouldn't proceed this fast to this chapter... but I knew it was this quick to say. I am defining that you need to watch/read Yu-Gi-Oh! before you read this further... but bare in mind... I am a certain man that needs such time with you... but not at this point. So, please... with all due, those that read and watch... Proceed and you might find... this familiar..._

* * *

_Chapter 2: Within The Night_

_"...Where is he?" _Yugi muttered sleepily in bed... muttering soft words in bed. _"...Where is he really? Is he... at home... but where?"_ He then looked to search for his puzzle. He was searching within the outside... until I noticed a face with a purple wide like eye. _"...Hey! I found him! He's here! Grandpa, I told you he's here! Grandpa... I found the one that's my friend!"_

_"...Yugi, quit asking away... Your puzzle is not a toy! Now, go to school..."_ his grandfather said with a sigh. From afar, I could hear his voice muttered something to do with certain arrangements. _"...Yugi, just go to school. Go now..."_

...

I opened my eyes from my slumber. I sat up from my bed and placed a hand to my face.

_That voice... That voice again. What am I entirely for such... meddlesome things? I just wish I was left alone... even just this once..._

I shuffled my feet from the sheets and got up immediately. I walked within the hall and sighed in an exhale. I couldn't retrace my steps as I got up from sleeping in the bed.

_I mustn't think twice before sleeping... _I thought in bitterness._ I mustn't refrain at all about my senses... and yet, why must I bother? Why must I bother, at least, for five minutes? I mustn't think this clear about what I heard overnight... but I knew it was no good. What must I do as I listened everyday? What must I do as I listened within the puzzle? I mustn't think twice before hand... _I thought, taking a cup that was filled with white liquid. I tipped it into my lips and drank the cold milk from the refrigerator. _What must I do as I listened with such... interference?_

I couldn't withstand anything about who I was and why it continues on... and yet, I was sure that he was just... exploring on his own. He was just listening on his own and he simply lost his own way around. I was sure he didn't say anything from overnight. He was just listening inside and why must he bother with a man like me? I just knew it was nothing... but just simple words. He was a man that needed as such... but why must he constantly say another word to me? Why must he insists on telling me that I should care? I just wish he never said another... word about it.

I just simply sat there and said no more... as I continued listening in mind about his vision... The vision that I had overnight about his certain adventure... The adventure about his life with the Millennium Item, the Millennium Puzzle. He couldn't stop listening to my words one night and next... but then again... He couldn't remained in check as usual. As he continued to imply, he was a man that couldn't stop himself about certain familiar... friends of his. He was a little offish at first... but I knew it so dearly. He was just listening to me all over again...

As he waited in slumber missing out from school, he was just being a boy that so loves certain challenges. He was a man that cannot stop hearing a voice he desperately wants to hear. He continued in muttering as he plays the collections of his thoughts. I simply rolled my eyes at his absolute latest behavior.

_He must think I am nothing, but a boy that loves to listen... but what is him and how come? What must I do as he listens to himself? I just knew he lies all over again so small... but what is he entirely for life? What must he think that I don't know him at all? I just wish he knew what I am as always... _

I then took another sip of milk and made a sour look. "...Why must he... bother as such when he really said what's not fair to him? He must think that I don't know that. I know for a certain that it wasn't a living nightmare comparing to before... but I knew he hates as such..." I sipped again in my glass. The milk was almost at least a sixteenth away from ending. "...He hates such silliness over some sort of future like life."

I couldn't stop hearing another sound like there was somebody to listen for. He simply barked angrily at himself as to why he heard something to do with... leaving what's me alone. He then screamed angrily at them all... but I knew it was not that much, but just a time stream that said futuristic words... He was again in loss minds of his own... but I knew he was a boy that listens too much for his own good. He was a man that couldn't stop himself... but what must I do as he listens towards others? What must I do as he continues? I just knew he was always the same. He was always the same and I could only hear it so little...

_I knew it was nothing, but just lies so less comparison to today... but who am I as I listened with such lies again? What am I as I sat in this chair and just done nothing? I wish I knew who he was and why he cannot listen well enough. I knew he was a little off handed, but I knew it was no good. What am I to say he cares again about me? What am I really after years forever? I just knew it was always lies and not so much it is... but who am I as usual? What am I as well as... the fact who he is?_

_I mustn't think twice at all and I wish nothing, but to reply that he heard something elsewhere... but I knew it otherwise. He was a man that says that he can't find anything at all with his ways and I knew it was bitter. I knew it was bitter and cold... but what... am I really? I just knew it was a hard life to have. I just wish I had an easy like life than this. I just knew it was bitter and cruel for life and I hated it again... but I knew it was lies and sometimes, not even the least. I just knew it was the life I had... but why? Who can I depend on as always?_

I just knew it was bitter in life... but then again, I was a man that wanted as always to have anything right. I was a man that couldn't stop dreaming about a nice life than this... I just knew it was no good that I hate... but I can't... do anything about it. I just knew it was trouble over and over again. I knew it was lies and I knew it was just going to be... my past forever. I was believing that it should remain in happiness... and yet, why couldn't it? I couldn't with take such remorse and then... I never expected as always about him. I was always a man that can't hear better things... and yet, why must he lie to me for two weeks? I just wish he stops and simply let it be.

_I wanted to care, but I can't entirely... especially about my past life and previous... and yet, what must I do as I lie in solitude about this life that became unknown as well? I cannot stay within myself and I wish I could find something. What can I do as I lie in solitude to myself and just...?_ I simply sighed some more. _I couldn't stay away and I need a better assurance. I couldn't remain away and yet, he simply constantly continued asking me again._ He then went mute and left to shouted upon others from afar. I simply paused and then shook... my head about him.

_What must I do that he likes that? What is he as always in life like this? I just wish he quits talking with others... from the far part of a future unknown. If only I knew what to do and why he constantly cares about some future in my thoughts... _

I couldn't stop myself again and I was a man that needed something else. I couldn't stop myself again from eating my food in the table. The food that I partake was scrambled eggs and bacon that I cooked for myself. As I sat in the chair with a blank frown, I then continued thinking to myself... in deep wonder. I began chewing the bacon in hunger. It was only morning and I couldn't stop myself from eating that I wanted to please myself. I then ate the eggs with such strong might. The food was rather a good fill and brought me to satisfaction.

_What am I as always to hear his words? I just knew he hates his life again and again... but I knew that otherwise. He simply just listens and doesn't... but yet, I knew I can't prevent such life again. He cannot continue... but yet, could he really? I just... wish he stops as always._

"...I'm going to school now... See you later."

I turned towards the boy that spoke. It was my brother that wanted to eat in a hurry. He simply make haste at the eggs that were remaining on the plate that were extra. He then grabbed some and gobbled it in ravish.

He then spoke out, "...I need to find... my lunch."

He then approached beside me as I ate in a hollow like look. I looked up at him... and he realized I was remaining upon a seat. When he looked into my eyes, I couldn't remained in my seat any longer. I simply worded at him carefully.

"...Hey... You're asking for your lunch? Here..." I lifted a box that was full of food. I gave it to him slowly... for it was only stacked in two and tied within a handkerchief. I then added, "...Have fun in school... and remember, make sure you do your studies. See you later."

I stood there blankly as I stared at my brother, who was looking at me as he took the handkerchief like box, giving a look that was the same as well. It was true that he was a man that couldn't stop hearing other things too... but I knew it was no good for either of us again. As I waited for five minutes standing there, he shook his head... and was again... bustling his way for packing to school.

He simply made in a wave... as I watched him blankly... "See you later..."

And with that, he left without another word, bringing the door to a close. I simply sighed again, closing my eyes. I couldn't help, but to watch Yugi again against my eyelids... The boy that was holding the Millennium Puzzle close to him. He was on his way towards school as well... but I... was meanwhile going towards the sink to wash my plate that had remaining grease. I simply scrubbed and washed the plate in quick sessions... before drying and making my way for bed once more... to consider with my deep thoughts. Within my doubts, there were certain things left to amend and things to upheld for. What am I that I was that much ordinary in life?

I simply shifted from the sheets and listened to the sounds around my room. I scowled as I covered my black like body along with my duplicate like brother. I closed my eyes once again. I couldn't stop hearing the sounds that echoed continuously, bouncing around the walls. I simply snorted and shook my head firmly.

_I couldn't stop hearing those sounds besides me. What am I that I can't stay here and listen to only just me? I just wish he never meant to harm anyone. I just knew he was always by himself. I just knew it was always him and evermore less..._

It was then I drifted off to sleep... and then, I felt a pull from my deep depth thoughts. It was like an unknown point of view. The point of view... that I saw became... another besides me. I realized I was... facing a man... a man that was peeking within a hole.

...It was brought to me that it was...

...The boy known as... Yugi Moto.

He began with a mutter in his tone, "...Hey... Are you there? Are you inside now? Can I ask you if you're my friend? I want you to come with me to school... I want you to come with me and I... wanted you to meet my friends... When will you show your face... friend?"

**[To be continued...]**


	3. Chapter 3: Yugi Moto

_Chapter 3: Yugi Moto_

"...Where were you? Can I ask if you... are my friend?" Yugi Moto asked in a very... excited manner. He was actually on the verge... to tell his friends immediately. I couldn't deny that he was... over himself. _What kind of man is he really with such attitude?_ "...Hey... I've found him! I've found a friend I like to be with!"

"...What do you mean?" I heard the voice from within the outside of... the Millennium Puzzle. _Could it be that I was... still within? But why though? Where am I really?_ I still feel a little overwhelmed... but I knew it was no hope at all. "...Where is he? What friend? Um... Yugi... Where is he?"

"...He's right here! He's inside! I've found him in a deep sleep!" Yugi exclaimed from without. "...He was right here... and I... found him talking so small with another!" He then showed the puzzle at a boy's face. It was shadowed out as a person in dark blond hair. "...He was here!"

"...Yug, I hate that you said that. Why are you being so... naive about some friend?" The boy in blond asked in wonder. _Could it be... it's just a boy that Yugi met in life? Who is he and why?_ "...Yug, why are you being silly over some friend?"

"...But why?! Why aren't you... listening to me?! Aren't you going to be... talking with him?!" Yugi whined so sadly at... Joey Wheeler.

The boy identified as Joey... couldn't help, but to make a sour... lip at him. He was actually on the verge to run and not listen.

He simply added, "...Yug, quit talking to the puzzle. I hate that you like that darn puzzle! Just leave it alone and just listen to me. I want someone to find... Tristan before we go see the girls..."

I rolled my eyes at this. _Why must I bother with some people like him? Who is Yugi Moto really? Why must he bother with such lies to me that he should actually interfere my sleep? I just wish I knew as to why I should care at all! __If only I knew what I can do at all... but what must I do? What am I entirely with him at all? Why is he bothering me at a time like this?!_

Yugi simply felt in disappointment and said in a whine, "...Why must you not care?! I hate that, Joey! Why won't you care?!"

"...Because I don't care about your known friend in the puzzle. I just wish you quit speaking on some friend. I hate that puzzle since the start... and now, let's just find the others..."

"...Fine. But I wish you care about my friend..." Yugi whimpered and sighed. He then gave out, "...You're just being... mean to me..."

And with that...

I opened... my eyes again.

I gave a deep sigh. It was like I had no other way around. I knew sooner or later that boy will find out about my ways.

_What must I do as he always kept bothering me on some communication with the puzzle? What can I do as I always to live this life again? I just knew it was no good again... If only I knew what should be done... but I can't seem to wear off this darn communication... What can I do?!_

_If only... If only I knew what I can do with it. I just wish I could find an answer to this all... but am I a man that can? Who can I trust? Who can I turn to? What must I do as I lie in this chair? I couldn't stay afar and why must he always continue... and yet, can I stay away? Could I really stay away forever? What must I do as always?_

I simply furrowed my brows... as I sighed heavily at this. _I have no further options to do... but I couldn't just sit here all alone... What am I to him anyway? What must I do?!_

_I just wish that I..._

It was like I couldn't remained inside the house any longer... and I wanted to go outside within the cold. In quick speed, I simply headed out fast and shut the front of my flat in a lock. With a snap, I headed out of the Domino apartments in a rush... and made my way out to the outside. It was like I had no other thoughts to go back. I couldn't take it anymore with his constant bothering. He must be lost... is what I figured. I just knew it was the same. I simply couldn't take another go about him... and I simply went towards another direction.

As I went away towards the crossing, I couldn't remained, at least, to go towards another path... to be apart away from Yugi Moto. I was upset with myself and I hated my cold bitterness. I just knew it was nothing, but just... bitter life again. _I just wanted someone besides that boy... What must I do as he always bother my life again? I just knew it was nothing, but lies again... What is he really and why? Who is he for what he is?_

_Who is he and why?! What is he for what he's like?! I just knew it! I just knew it was trouble and I hated myself again. What is he and why is he always in my way? What must I do as I lie in solitude about me and me alone? I just knew he lied about his friendship like his own beginnings._ _If only I knew as to what should be done with him and his behavior... I just wish I knew as to why he thought so dearly of me._

I then looked up... and I scowled at some people who stared on my wake... I shook my head, walking away and screamed at some people who stared upon me. I couldn't remained inside my heart at all from seeing their gaze. I rolled my eyes at them each.

_I just knew it... I just knew it was no good to me... Nothing of it seem good to me! Yugi Moto could be such... a fool to bother my life over and over! I mean, why __must he be this idiot to my face?! I just knew it was nothing, but lies to his friends! I hate this again with him and his constant... lying in my face! He told me that I should be his friend every five millennia... but I hate his lies for betrayal! _

_What man or woman says I could be with him anyway?! I just don't care at all about him! Why won't he leave me be?! I just knew it was nothing, but trouble in my face on the first shot! I mean, who am I?! What is he?! What am I to him?! What is it with him?!_

_What is it with him and friendship in his life?! What am I that he wants my attention instead of them?! What am I to myself that I need anyone other than me? Who am I entirely for lies he gives and over again? I just knew he was always the same Yugi Moto... unlike last time. What am I as always for life and truths? I hated my life and again of the next... but I knew it was no good as always. I just wish I knew what to do... but I knew it was no good to lie to friends..._

_But I guess I was... as always... A man that needs personal more and better help of need. I need someone to help me, but who? Who can I be with instead? What must I do to settle that man? Maybe someone I knew... but who though? Maybe... I need a time to myself... for now..._

As the day approached towards the noon, I was rather exhausted from simply taking some walks to settle my mind... and yet, I couldn't stop hearing his enforcement with the puzzle. Throughout the day, I was rather tired and drowsy from his constant contact... and when the day was near its end, I was angry throughout the night and even through the next day... as I was bothered by Yugi Moto again... and again. He simply couldn't stop himself for two whole weeks straight. He continued in a whine... and such disappointment. He simply complained that he shouldn't have his friend to be absent and gone missing. Everyday, he was actually... losing his mind on some friend that I'm defined as for him. I couldn't withstand his actions any longer... I was rather simpering in anger after the ninth week.

I simply snarled as I dusted my hands against the table. I gripped my spoon and fork tightly... not eating my latest meal. The meal was actually noodles with vegetables and rice that I made for myself specially... It was supposed to lightened my mood... but Yugi Moto couldn't stop whining in a whimper in my ears. He simply hated what he eats from the other side and wanted my meals desperately. He continued whining about them for five whole weeks... after my walk outside. He couldn't stop whimpering that he wants food from me... and to find that friend that was hidden in the other side. I growled and seethed, staring deadly at my food.

_What is it with him?! Why won't he stop doing that to my ears?! I just wish...! I just wish he stops... but why though must he bother me over again?! Why must he bother about my food anyway?! In fact, why must he... lie about something to his family that he wants their food?! I just wish I knew what he wants with me! If only he stops bickering and buzzing my ears at me! _

_If only I knew as to why he does... I just only knew it was nothing, but just lies he's telling like his friends... but what am I really? I just... I just cannot stand anything about his constant...! His darn constant... interference with my meals! What is he and why?! What's wrong with him?! Why must he bother my life again and again?! Why must he be a problem and why?!_

I then spoke loudly... for him to hear my words from the eighth key. "...I hate this. Why must he bother me? Why won't he leave me be?! Why must I bother about some boy like Yugi Moto?!" I finally gave out in screaming one point night. It was only just... the mid-summer point away... from Ryo's schooling. I simply screamed and shouted out loud. "...Get away from me! Leave me alone! I hate that you...! Stop bothering me!"

"...Hey! Are you okay?" A voice spoke from within the room. It was none other than... my Hikari himself. He came closer and spoke worriedly. "...What's wrong with you? Are you okay? Talk to me! Say something! Is someone bothering you?! Talk, please!"

"...Hikari... I just want to be left alone..." I struggled in agony as Yugi screamed harder in my ears. I was upset with it all... worse than before. _I couldn't stop being mad at this all... but why must it be this sad and upsetting in life? How can I live through this at all? I just knew it was nothing, but just...!_ _But just total annoyance!_ "...Hikari, just... Leave me be... I just want to go to sleep, just right now..." I replied, getting up from my seat.

I realized I left my dinner in total not eaten and even in cold. It was not pleasant as I wanted... and I made myself to sit up and just headed towards the room. All I wanted was now the bed and to not eat at all...

My Hikari spoke behind, saying in a worry, "...Are you sure? Are you okay and why are you...?" My Hikari tried to speak more harder, begging for me to eat my meal... but I refused as otherwise. He then said as I left to the bed, "...Are you okay? Please... Talk to me. Say something! Why won't you tell me?!"

I simply gave a bark... with such sourness. "...Hikari, I just want to sleep. I just want to be left alone now..." I replied in remorse and even... a dark like tone. "...Leave me... to my... business..." I said, wrapping the covers over the blankets.

I made myself to be within the bed... and I ignored my Hikari for rest of the two whole hours. I then couldn't reply anymore... and then, I slept slowly... with exhaustion. As I slept in wonder, there were thoughts that trailed along my lines...

_Why... Why must I bother with this life again? Why should I bother about the man, Yugi Moto? I just knew it was a lie to have him be friends with them... but am I something for him? Who am I as always? I just knew it was always me alone... but I knew it so dearly he wants my attention. I just knew it was a lie all over... again just as the visions I've received. Am I a man that needs more better than this? What am I exactly as always? _

_If only..._

_...If only I knew what to do as I... slept in the covers._

It was then.. I couldn't remained to be awake and I just couldn't care anymore with anything around me... and I couldn't reply to him or that boy... and yet...

_...What must I do as I lie in bed and just wanted..._

_...to be within the dark..._

_...all alone?_


End file.
